moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rhydire (Świt Chaosu)
Historia Serek przeliczył się, w czasie swojego pojedynku z Renzanem. Mieszaniec naprawdę go zmasakrował, doprowadzając na skraj śmierci. Wtedy właśnie, kiedy kostucha już spoglądała mu w oczy, w jego głowie odezwał się głos Nurgla. Pan zarazy obiecał mu nieśmiertelność, ogromną moc, odporność na ból, a nawet przywrócenie jego gatunku do życia, jeśli tylko smok, zgodzi się poprzysiąc mu wierność. Przyparty do muru a także skuszony wizją, nie bycia już ostatnim żyjącym smokiem na świecie Quint zgodził się. Nie trwało trzeba było wiele czasu, by wspierany przez nowe moce swego pana smok, szybko powstał z ziemi i pokonał swego rywala, którego zwłoki zgniły i rozpadły się, w takim samym czasie, w jakim mieszaniec upadł na ziemię. KaSZuB nie miał już w sobie zbyt wielu emocji, był teraz siejącym śmierć i zniszczenie narzędziem i zarazem jednym z ulubieńców Nurgla. Mroczny pan pamięta też o danym słowie i ma zamiar go dotrzymać, patrząc na potencjał bojowy swojego sługi. Opis Po oddaniu się w ręce Nurgla, można śmiało rzecz, że zostało ono ukształtowane na nowo. Praktycznie całe ciało czempiona plagi obumarło, by w kilka sekund potem powstać na nowo, w zupełnie nowej formie, znacznie mroczniejszej, przerażającej i odrażającej formie. Mięśnie praktycznie zaniknęły, pozostawiając, wciąż obumierającą i rodzącą się na nowo tkankę skórną, która często jest jedyną rzeczą jaka pokrywa kości. Mimo to smok zachował lwią część swojej starej siły i zwinności, no i co ważniejsze, nie ma problemu by wzbić się w powietrze. Niesiony na swoich przegniłych, wciąż pękających i na nowo "zalepianych" skrzydłach, potrafi nie tylko wznieść prawdziwy wicher, ale przy okazji rozpylić pożerające jego ciało drobnoustroje na ogromne odległości. Chociaż skrzydła to najmniej przerażający element ciała smoka. Jednym z najokropniejszych, jest jego klatka piersiowa i brzuch. Praktycznie pozbawione już skóry, ukazują wnętrze ciała potwora. Z jego sterczących jelit, stale wylewa się okropny kwas, który nie tylko koroduje każdy materiał jakiego dotknie, ale także uśmierca każdą żywą tkankę, dzięki zawartym w sobie bakteriom. Co ciekawe smok praktycznie nie oddycha a jego dziurawe płuca, stanowią miejsce lęgu dla chmar owadów, które są gotowe unieść się rojem i spaść w szeregi niespodziewającego się ataku wroga. Łuski smoka zieleniały i w wielu miejscach odpadły razem ze skórą, tworząc rany otwarte, z których zwykle sączy się ropa i żółć. W żyłach smoka już dawno przestała płynąc normalna krew, a zamiast tego wędrują nimi trujące gazy. Długi ogon, jest chyba najlepiej umięśnioną częścią ciała smoka. Chociaż wydaje się on być słaby, jest dość silny by zniszczyć nawet dobrze opancerzonego przeciwnika. Na koniec, prawdopodobnie jedyna rzecz jaka przeraża bardziej, od tułowia bestii, czyli jej głowa. Demoniczne spojrzenie, które zamrozi krew w żyłach, każdej osoby jaka spojrzy na smoka, ostre jak brzytwa rogi, które mogą bez problemu przebić nawet ścianę, oraz paszcza, która jednym kłapnięciem może pozbawić człowieka życia, skazując go na śmierć w okropnym kwasie żołądkowym. Umiejętności Nie można ukryć faktu, że papa Nurgle był bardzo łaskawy dla swojego czempiona, dając mu cały wachlarz zdolności bojowych, którymi może on uśmiercać swoich wrogów i dzielić się darami mrocznego boga z każdym na tym świecie. - Regeneracja - normalnie sług Nurgla po prostu nie odczuwają bólu. Jedynym celem ich egzystencji jest sianie plag, więc nie przeszkadza im brak ręki, nogi, ucha, jednak Serek dostał od papy znacznie lepsze moce regeneracyjne, dzięki którym nie musi się on obawiać utraty jednego ze szponów, ogona, a nawet skrzydła. W rezultacie, jedynym sposobem aby zabić bestie, jest skoncentrowany ostrzał, a następnie całkowite spalenie potwora. - Odporność na ból - jeśli szukać jakiejś cech wspólnej dla sług Nurgla, to, (nie licząc plag jakie przenoszą), będzie to właśnie odporność na ból. Quint może przyjąć pocisk artyleryjski "na klate" i nawet go to nie połaskocze, a ze względu na swoje gabaryty, potrzeba naprawdę silnego ładunku by pozbawić go życia. Ten miecz ma jednak dwa ostrza, nie czujący bólu smok, może się poczuć zbyt pewny siebie, a to z kolei sprawia że szybko może on wpaść w pułapkę. - Choroby - Quint jest chodzącą encyklopedią chorób, nosi w sobie chyba wszystkie znane i nieznane plagi jakie widział świat. Wędrują one przez jego żyły, żyją w narządach, owadach jakie nosi w płucach i w kwasie z narządów układu pokarmowego. W rezultacie, najmniejsze spotkanie z jego tkanką, albo przebywanie w jego obecności, bez szczelnego kombinezonu ochronnego, skazuje walczącego z nim przeciwnika, na śmierć z powodu chorób. - Plucie kwasem, oraz spaczony oddech - Serek może zionąć swoim spaczonym oddechem, który działa jak prawdziwa broń chemiczno-biologiczna. W dużym stężeniu, na przykład wpuszczony do pomieszczeń, potrafi on zadziałać jak kwas. Z tego powodu jest to zdolność idealna na kryjące się w bunkrach formacje piechoty. Może też pluć niezwykle żrącym i groźnym kwasem, który sprawia że trafione nim pancerze, natychmiast korodują by po chwili się rozpaść, podobny efekt wywrze ona na żywą tkankę, tyle że zamiast skorodować, ciało nieszczęśnika po prostu się rozpadnie, by po niedługim czasie zmienić się w coś gorszego... - Nosiciele Zarazy - czyli istoty zrodzone z zarażonych przy pomocy kwasu, lub oddechu śmiertelników, którzy pod wpływem choroby, zmieniają się w prawdziwe demony. Jest to bardziej przekleństwo niż nagroda, gdyż dusza śmiertelnika zostaje zniewolona przez plagę, by na wieczność, jako nieśmiertelna istota zabijać tych, u boku których się walczyło. Nosiciele nie są jednak zombie, po śmierci podobnie jak demony mogą się odrodzić, zwykle wyglądają jak napuchnięte, zmutowane humanoidy, najczęściej uzbrojone w maczety, lub kosy. - Rój much - jedna z groźniejszych zdolności, przy okazji kolejna broń do walki z okopanymi przeciwnikami. Z płuc Serka uwalnia się rój much i innych latających owadów, które nie tylko gryzą, przenosząc paskudne choroby, ale także składają larwy, które dosłownie pożerają zainfekowanych wrogów. Słabości Serek na skutek swojej przemiany utracił niewiele ze swej siły i zwinności, słabości trzeba szukać gdzie indziej. Najlepszym przykładem będzie tutaj, odsłonięty brzuch. Na skutek przemian Quint, nie tylko utracił swój płomień, ale (o ironio) wręcz stał się na niego wrażliwy. Fetor który doskonale sprawdza się przy rozpraszaniu walczącego wroga, sprawia że zwiad, opierający się na analizie gazowej, może bardzo łatwo wykryć zbliżającego się smoka. Podziurawione skrzydła chociaż pozwalają na lot, znacznie obniżył jego manewrowość, co czyni go łatwiejszym do trafienia dla jednostek latających. Ciekawostki - Jego pierwszą ofiarą padł Renzan. - Uchodzi za najsilniejszego Czempiona Kategoria:Świt Chaosu Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Gady